The Wind Blowers Apprentice
by Guestspirit
Summary: If anyone wants to try to continue be my guest. Just PM me when you post it so I can read it. I just can't finish it but want to see it complete.


The Wind Blower's Apprentice

Once upon a time, there was a boy who loved the wind. He had snow white hair and eyes, was very tall, kind of thin, and had a big heart. Kindem is his name, given for his big heart. He always wanted to help make the wind blow. "_You can't make the wind blow" "What a maroon" "He's crazy", _well he'll show them. On an adventure, that will be told through time.

Chapter 1 Leaving Home and a New Friend

Kindem look back at the place he was born and sighed. "This is it" He thought. He looked away and started his journey. He wonders when his friends will notice he's gone. "It doesn't matter anymore," He said, "they would just laugh, after all," He looked at his feather, "they weren't really my friends in the first place." He walked for a while. "I should have brought a map." He said. Then he heard a branch break. "Who's there?!" he asked. It was silent for a moment, and then a wolf leapt out at him. With no fear on his face, he took his staff on his back off, and swung. Later the wolf woke up and looked around. It spotted Kindem cooking food. Kindem noticed the wolf was awake and offered some food. "Eat up, you must be hungry." The wolf sniffed the food and took a small bite. A second passed, then the wolf scarfed down its food. The wolf barked happily and let Kindem pet him. The wolf thought "He has my respect. He spared my life, for that I shall protect him with it from now on." Kindem has now a new and true friend.

Chapter 2 Sanctuary

Kindem and Bray, the wolf, were searching the woods right now. Kindem told Bray his story, and was pleased that he accepted it. That was a few days from now. "Bray, do you have any friends?" Bray thought about this. "Yes," he said while nodding his head, "You," he pointed at Kindem. "Thanks buddy," Kindem said, "that means a lot." They were silent for a while. Then suddenly, Bray was on alert. "What is it?" Kindem asked. "Danger!" was the response, and though he did not understand the language, he knew to be careful. They waited a moment, but nothing happened. They looked at each other, and then slowly moved forward. Soon Kindem heard what Bray sensed earlier. It was a waterfall. "Bray, you can calm down now. It's only a waterfall, wait, what's that?" When he looked closer he noticed a cave behind the waterfall. "What's a cave doing here?" Kindem asked. They traveled to the cave and went inside. The cave led the pair to a lush meadow that had clean water and plenty of food. They looked at each other for a second, and then smiled. "This may not be what we wanted," Kindem said, "but I think we found a great home." Though they might not know it now, the new found sanctuary will be helpful for them and their future friends.

Chapter 3 A New Family

Bray was in the lake swimming. It had been a few days since he and his friend found their sanctuary. Suddenly, he senses two people approaching. They were battered and bruised. Their names were Bratt and Grath. "Is there a place we can rest?" Grath asked. Bray nodded his head and leads them through the cave. "My, what a peaceful place this is" Grath praised. Bratt too was in awe. Kindem walks up to them and asks, "Hello. Who are you two, and how did you get injured?" Grath glares at Bratt and says "This little devil put a mousetrap in a gang leader's shoes." Bratt looks up with a sheepish grin and says, "How was I supposed to know that he was a gang leader?" Kindem then says, "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Bratt smiles at him and says "Thanks" Kindem then says "Let's get you healed up." So two more family members have joined Kindem for his adventure. His family just got bigger.

Chapter 4 Supplies

"Kindem," Grath said, Kindem looked up from his meditation, "We're low on food." Kindem sighed, "Did Bratt mess the supplies again?" "As well as the…" "Money we had?" … "Yes" Grath sighed. "Well, let's get some more." Fortunately, Bray hunted animals which Grath knew how to skin. They then sold the hides for money. Unfortunately, Bray hasn't hunted for a while. "I'll see what I can do," Kindem says, "You punish Bratt for the trouble he, sigh, once again caused." With that said Kindem stood up and went out through the tunnel. It has been two months since Bratt and Grath have joined them. When Grath called Bratt a devil, he wasn't joking. Not a day goes by where he does not pull a prank. Anyway, Kindem was now at a town market hoping to find some work. "After all," he thought, "I have to do some work as well." Just then someone ran into him. "Hey!" yelled the person, "Watch where you're going!" Kindem got up and left the person was stunned, then angry. Her name was Kin. "How dare him, when father finds out he'll have a fit." Later, "Thank you for the help, come again." Kindem nodded to the store owner and left. Then, two soldiers came up to him. They said, "He fits the description, let's take him in." "Come with us boy." Having nothing else to do he nodded and followed them. He did not know of the chaos about to happen.

Chapter 5 Trouble

The soldiers and Kindem came to a massive gate. "Wow," Kindem said, "Who lives here?" "The King Hornet of course," Answered the soldier. They went inside to the throne room. "So, you're the one who assaulted my daughter?" The king asked. "I didn't assault anyone; all that happened is that someone ran into me." The king glared at Kin. "Well, it appears that my…" suddenly, a great explosion rocked the palace. "What in the name of Thor!" The king said. "Sir, enemy soldiers are attacking the gates. They outnumber us ten to one" the soldier reported. The king sighed, and then looked at Kindem. "Do you know of a safe place you could take my daughter? Somewhere far away?" the king asked him. "We could hide with my family behind a waterfall." Kindem answered. The king nodded and said "There is a secret passage from here to far outside the palace, take her with you." "Dad, you can't make me leave you." "You must my, for I would rather die than lose what is left of my dear wife" the king then opened the secret passage that led outside. "Go" he commanded Kindem. So Kindem and Kin left. A few days later, "What took you so long, and who is this?" Grath asked when Kindem and Kin got to the waterfall. "It's a long story, I'll tell you inside." Kindem answered. And so, a new family member has been added to Kindem's ever growing family.

Chapter 6 Children of Mischief

Two months later, everyone is adapting to Kin differently. Bray hunted more for animals. Kindem spent time helping Kin cope with her lost. Grath and Bratt started to forge for fruit now. In fact, they came across a girl named Alexandrine during that time. She helped Bratt with his pranks a lot. Also, Bray came across an injured owl once while he was hunting, and brought her back. They named the owl Achlys. "What is the purpose of this fire?" asked Achlys one night. "It is used to make the food taste different." answered Bray. "I wonder what they're saying." Alexandrine wondered aloud. "Who knows" said Bratt. Alexandrine and Bratt were almost never apart from each other. They got teased a lot about that. But they could not deny that they found confront in the presence of each other. "Dinner is almost ready" Kindem announced. "Finally," Kin exclaimed, "I thought it'd take forever." Bratt suddenly had an idea. "Hey," he whispered to Alexandrine, "I have an idea for a prank, want to do it" he asked. "Sure" she answered with a smirk. Later, "Bratt / Alexandrine" everyone else screamed.

Chapter 7 Pranking Mishaps

"I still can't believe that Kindem hates passion fruits" Bratt said. "Or that Achlys is scared of the color white" finished Alexandrine. They were now scrubbing all the pots and pans, and they still had a lot more work to do. Bratt sighed. "Why do you sigh" Alexandrine asked. "Soon, we will grow up, and not have the time to pull pranks or have fun," Bratt sighed again, "then we will look back and say 'Where did we go wrong'" Bratt finished. Alexandrine looked at him sadly. "Well," she said, "let's make the most of our childhood now, that is, after we are off our punishment." Bratt smiled and nodded. They may not know it, but they will treasure this day for a long, long time.

Chapter 8 On the Hunt

Achlys and Bray were hunting, but something was Achlys' mind. "Bray," she said, "why did you not kill me when you found me?" Bray looked at her and answered, "Because I refuse to harm the already injured." Achlys asked "Why?" Bray sighed. "I once tried to attack Kindem," Achlys gasped, "it was before I ever met him, he spared my life after I was defeated. That is why I shall never harm another who has been injured already" Bray finished. Achlys was in awe at Bray's speech. She then smiled and said "You are very kind Bray" she nodded as if she was agreeing with herself, "I once again thank you for saving my life" she finished. After that, they moved in silence for a while. "What is that" Bray asked suddenly. Achlys looked at what he heard and gasped. "Oh my," she stated, "we better tell the others." They made a dash back to the sanctuary. "This isn't good" they thought.

Chapter 9 Memories

Kin sighed. It had been a long day. Bratt and Alexandrine, or the devil couple as she calls them, pulled several pranks today. Even she would admit that their pranks were funny, that is, had she not been the target on some occasions. She sighed again and thought about her father. She remembers how she always got mad at him for dressing her like a doll. Oh, how she wanted for that to happen again. Grath too was lost in his memories. He thought about the fire that killed his family, finding Bratt, the trouble Bratt got them into. He sighed. He wished to get over the death of his family so much. Kindem was remembering how he was always teased for his dreams. Bratt and Alexandrine were thinking on how they used to be all alone. Everyone was so lost in their thoughts that they almost missed the arrival of Bray and Achlys. "What is it you two" Kindem asked for everyone. Bray looked at him with worry in his eyes. "This isn't good" everyone thought.

Chapter 10 Friend or Foe

It was a baby bear. It was injured very badly. "Who did this!?" Kindem yelled enraged. "The poor thing" Grath said sadly. Then they all notice Alexandrine was in shock. "Bernal?" she asked in shock. The bear looked up and tried to smile. "Where is your mother Bernal?" Alexandrine asked. Bernal just shook his head with tears in his eyes. Alexandrine stood still for a moment, and then she burst into tears and ran off. Bratt went after her. Later, Bernal was all bandaged up. Everyone was worried about Alexandrine and Bratt for they had yet to come back. Then everyone heard footsteps. Bratt came in with his arms around Alexandrine, whose eyes were puffy and red. They immediately went to bed without a word. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. No one ever found out what happened between the two in the time they were gone.

Chapter 11 Grath's Past

Later that night, Grath woke up. He looks around and sees everyone was still asleep. "Hum, I wonder if I will ever…" he stops speaking and looks down with sorrow, and remembers his past. _"A tear a day, fallen all the way, to the ground, without a sound" a younger Grath sings. It has been a year since he lost his family. "Oh, hear my song, which calls me wrong, for I have been walking for far too long." Grath stops for a moment, and then hears someone crying. Curious, he goes to see who it is. He finds a little boy, who looks like he hasn't eaten in two days. "What are you doing here boy?" Grath asks, "Where are your parents?" The boy looked up in shook, and then he all but screamed, "DON'T HURT ME!" Grath was shocked silly. He looked the child in the eyes and started to hum an old song his little sister once made, "Now don't you fret, for it's a sure bet, people will go, and become foes, so don't you know, worry is a big NO!" The boy calmed down. Though they didn't know they were going to be lifelong companions. _Grath snaps out of his memories and sighs. It had been a long day and he needed his rest. As he falls back to sleep, he thinks, _"What will Bratt do when I am gone?"_

Chapter 12 The Next Day

The next day everyone awoke to the sound of someone coughing. It was Grath, and he was coughing very badly. "Grath, are you okay?" Bratt asked. Grath just smiled with an "I'm fine," between coughs. Unknown to everyone, Grath had been waking up early to vomit for a while now, but he never started like this before. So he forced back the vomit in his mouth and said, "I think I'll start gathering food now. Bratt, you can stay here today." Little did they know, Grath wasn't coming back ever again, later in the day, Bratt had gone out for more pranking supplies. He was worried about Grath for he had never seen him like that. His foot hit something and he looked down. He screamed a second later. There was Grath, lying on the ground. Everyone came running to him, but stopped with a gasp when they saw what caused Bratt to scream. "No" Alexandrine said in shock. Grath was Bratt's first friend and with him gone Bratt would shatter. Bratt, still in shock, touched Grath's arm, he was dead. He then noticed several pieces of paper in his hand, they were notes for them. Kin's said, "_Little flower, lost its smell, grow anew and get well," _Kindem's said, "_Little wind blowing around, light in the dark is what you found," _to Alexandrine he wrote, "_Little seed, all grown up, you want to grow more, but I say that's enough," _and to the animals he wrote, _"Protect your three, and forever be, glad for all eternity," _and finally for Bratt, _"Now don't you fret, for it's a sure bet, people will go, and become foes, so don't you know, worry is a big NO!" _Bratt smiled and sang, "_Friend of all, answered the call, at his final fall, don't you worry, for surly, I'll be just find and won't fall behind." _The others looked at Bratt in shock until he asked about burying Grath near the pond. The all nodded and got to work, making sure Grath's last words were never forgotten.


End file.
